1. Field of Disclosure
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of improving display characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a first substrate, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates. The first substrate includes a gate line, a data line, a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor.
A data voltage is applied to the pixel electrode to form an electric field in the liquid crystal layer which controls the orientation of the liquid crystals, thereby displaying an image. The data voltage is applied to the pixel electrode through a thin film transistor that is turned on when a gate voltage is at a logic high level. Then the data voltage applied to the pixel electrode is varied by a kickback voltage caused by a parasitic capacitance and is maintained at the varied voltage level when the gate voltage is changed to a logic low level.
Accordingly, when the thin film transistor is turned on, the voltage initially applied to the pixel electrode is not maintained though the one frame, and the liquid crystal display does not display the image on the desired gray scale, thereby deteriorating display characteristics.